Confession of a liar
by ChosenMibhar
Summary: Sakura confessed her love to Naruto. Naruto accepted it even though he knew it was bogus. Years later, Sakura has become his wife but this happy ending is turning into a fairytale rundown. The reason? Sasuke comes back. No Character Bashing. Pro-Sakura


**.**

**Warning:******Main characters are Naruto and Sakura. There will be no end pairing of Naru/Saku. If this doesn't bother you, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**TITLE:** Confession of a liar

**SUMMARY:** Sakura confessed her love to Naruto. Naruto accepted it even though he knew it was bogus. Now years later, Sakura has become his wife but this happy ending is turning into a fairytale rundown. The reason? Sasuke comes back.

**GENRE:** Romance/Angst

* * *

**Chapter 1:** In the beginning

…

Snow floated down to the ground in a lazy, uncoordinated fashion.

"Wh-What did you say?" Naruto asked disbelievingly yet incredibly hopeful at the same time. "I don't know if… If I heard you right…"

Sakura blushed and looked away. "What I said, Naruto…is…is that I love you!" she repeated. When Naruto remained speechless, Sakura quickly added, "I'm saying there's nothing between me and Sasuke anymore. Ha! I don't know what I was thinking when I was younger. I'm confessing my feelings to you, so listen up!"

Naruto was breathless as he stared at Sakura with awe as he listened to the words he has been waiting to hear all his life! Was this a dream? No way, could not be. Most of his dreams consisted of ramen cups stacked all the way to heaven. Another thing is that Bushy-brows and dogbreath Kiba and Sai would definitely NOT be in it.

That's when Naruto began to sober up. "But why…how?" he asked unsure. "If you are telling a joke its not funny, Sakura-chan! Just what happened…?" Naruto asked unsure, almost worriedly.

Sakura frowned slightly but tried to keep it cool. "Nothing really… except me realizing that there's no sense at loving someone who is a fugitive and a criminal"

'_That didn't stop you before…what is she up to?'_ Yamato thought with a frown. This was not what Naruto needed right now. It was a distraction but worse, an obvious lie. As Yamato was about to speak up, Kakashi quickly intervened to silence him. Grudgingly, Yamato backed off.

Sai just stared. He was more disappointed than anything and a little put out. He was beginning to wonder if he should not have said anything to Sakura at all concerning Naruto's feelings. Meanwhile the other members of the team had more extorted reactions. Lee broke out crying like a baby. Which was kind of pathetic, as if he had any chance of all with Sakura in the first place. Kiba, the last teammate, pulled a face. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Sakura's mouth. Here they were in the middle of a secret assassination mission and she spouts this nonsense?

Sakura continued, completely oblivious to everyone's thoughts. "…I can't stay a kid forever… I want to face reality. The reality is that I love you!"

"R-really?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course!" Sakura insisted. She took a step closer to him. "You're still here and Sasuke just ran off like the traitor he is!"

Naruto frowned at her words. "Sasuke is still our friend, Sakura—"

"So Naruto, there's no need for you to keep that promise! Why don't you stop chasing Sasuke?" she suggested so suddenly that it caught Naruto off-guard.

Again Naruto asked gravely, "Did something happen, Sakura-chan? Why me of _all_ people, _all_ of a sudden?"

"Nothing happened!" Sakura snapped. "If you want to know why I start liking you, I'll say it very clearly…" Sakura went on to praise how he was loyal and strong.

Naruto scowled as he remembered all the times Sakura had shoved him aside, how she cried over Sasuke supposedly dead body on the incomplete bridge in Wave country and how she begged him to bring Sasuke back when he left with Sound-ninja. It just wasn't adding up… why… Sasuke had always been on her mind and her heart. So why now?

Sakura raced forward and embraced him to everyone's shock. "Sasuke-kun just keeps getting further from me… but you, Naruto…You will always stay by my side, encouraging me all the way… I finally realized who you really are, Naruto" she continued to say how he was the village's hero, and how an idiot like him grew up to become a great man. The man she now loved.

Kiba groaned in annoyance. He really hoped Naruto did not fall for this. Sure, his blonde friend could be an idiot from time to time but no one was that stupid. Unfortunately, his hope went down the drain when he saw the way Naruto gently hugged her back.

Sakura was about to denounce Sasuke again but stayed quiet and melt further into Naruto's embrace. Her heart which once that pulsed painfully in her chest like a mane of needles had smoothed out like crushed velvet. Sakura felt like she had done the right thing, and she hoped that her feelings for Naruto would deepen as the years go by. This was her burden now, no longer his. That relieved her more than anything in the world.

Kiba looked away and shook his head in disgust. _'So much for that… the poor fool!'_ he thought ruefully.

Kakashi sighed as well. Silently he pondered the consequences of his confession his pink haired student. If he only knew his ominous hunch was correct…

...

**—9 years later—**

**…**

The rich and spicy aroma from the kitchen wrapped the atmosphere in a soothing, warm blanket with its mouthwatering flavors. The environment resembled a tamed garden. The small place came across as romantic and so it was. The Celestial Gardens was a restaurant based off a foreign cuisine.

A couple of years ago, a man named Angelo came to Konoha and opened up a successful restaurant based on his ancestors' recipes. He called it 'Italian'. It was an unusual name but the food was undeniably delicious and instantly became a hit overnight. It was so popular that you had to get a reservation at least two months ahead! If you are lucky somebody would cancel, which was common in a ninja Village, but then you will have to be placed on a very long waiting list just to qualify.

Naruto stared numbly at the chair across from him. It sat empty as it silently mocked him. Everything else was perfect. He was just missing his wife.

_Drip, drip_…

The two candles on the table had melted down to the stand again. It was been already replaced once before by courtesy of the staff. Naruto scarcely noticed the looks of pity and envy as the waitress would send him each time she traded out the candles. Even the group of violinist dissipated after two hours of waiting in order to get in a full night's wages. Three of them though remained steadfast at their costumer's side ready to play the minute his wife entered the door. Naruto made a mental note to give them fat tips on the way out tonight. Naruto pinched off a piece from breadstick and chewed slowly. Before he knew it, not only were the all the breadsticks in the woven basket gone but the candles had melted away again. Naruto let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. Vaguely he heard the waitress come again. As she was about to change out the candles yet again, Naruto grabbed her wrist, startling her a bit.

With an apologetic smile Naruto shook his head, "It's been over four hours; I guess things got busy at the hospital again…"

Despite the manager's frantic cry of decline, Naruto paid them for the reservation, the tea, the appetizers and the candles. He even gave the loyal violinists, who stayed with him, a full night's worth in tips. In his mind, it wasn't these people's fault his wife was a no-show.

Just as Naruto was about to vacate the restaurant, the assistant manager caught up with him. "Sir!" she asked. "What will you do with all these flowers?" she motioned over her shoulder at the countless bonnets surrounding his table. He had specially ordered bunches upon bunches of red roses from the Yamanaka Flower shop.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly. "Do what you will with them" he said and left.

On his way, home Naruto passed by the Konoha Hospital. He stopped in front of the entranceway. It was dark out by now and he was easily able to see inside the well-lit building. Naruto wondered if he should go in to check on his wife but then decided against it. Sakura would probably scold him about bothering her or not see him at all.

…Right.

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked on without a second glance. It only took him about five minutes to reach his house. It was on a common street corner. Deliberately he and Sakura bought a house closer to where she worked. The house was nice and bigger than anything he had owned in his life. It was a two-story townhouse painted a soft rose pastel color trimmed in white. As soon as the ink had dried on the contract, Sakura had the painters repaint the house from a cheery sunny yellow with a forest green trim to what it was today.

Without even taking the keys out his pocket, Naruto opened the door and went inside. He had been in such a rush to get to the restaurant on time that he even forgot to lock his front door. He was going to send a shadow clone to lock it for him but decided against it at the last minute because nobody in Konoha was crazy enough to rob him. Heck, there was no one crazy enough in the Elemental countries who would not at least think twice.

Not to brag but he was Naruto Uzumaki! The Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, the jinchuriki of the all-powerful Juubi no Bako, the reincarnation of the stage of 6 paths and without a doubt: the strongest ninja ever to roam the earth in over a millennium. That brought a fond smile to Naruto's face, not a haughty one. He was the dead last, the underdog, the weakling, the black sheep of his village who did complete 180. He remembered when he was a child (A pathetic excuse for a childhood at that). He remembered the criticism he used to get for little or nothing especially from his current wife. The smile instantly fell from Naruto's face.

How he loved his wife. She was strong,courageous and exotically beautiful. That naturally colored cherry-blossom hair and those vivid green eyes... Naruto let out a contented sigh. He swore he could look into those eyes for the remainder of his life and never find a purer shade of jade. She also had a mean right hook that Naruto knew all too well (or rather felt too much for his liking) but despite Sakura's hot temperament, he loved her. In his eyes, she was nothing short of perfect.

Naruto's eyes followed the trail of red and pink rose pedals through the hallway and up the stairs. The airy scent of lavender and vanilla tickled his senses. Naruto reached the kitchen to grab a broom and dustpan. He swept the rose petals up as quickly as possible. Sakura would not ever forget their fifth wedding anniversary on purpose. She simply got busy.

…Right.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a woman rushed into the Celestial Garden Italian Restaurant. Heels clanking on polished marble floor as she hurried along. Quickly she smoothed out her dress and tucked a strand of flyaway pink hair behind her ear. The dress in question was an elegant crimson lace that draped across her slender frame. She wore it especially for Naruto, thinking he would adore it. Sure, she was running a little late. Okay—maybe four and half hours late but it would be all right. Naruto was one of the most lenient guys Sakura had ever known. Well, when it came down to _her_ he was. Sometimes unintentionally and intentionally, she would abuse it.

"Yes, may I help you?" The hostess asked.

"Ah, yes table reservation for Uzumaki" Sakura told the hostess.

"Sorry, that reservation has already been filled"

"But he—"

"Naruto-sama left already" the girl snapped a bit icily.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the girl's tone. Stiffly, the girl bowed her head to her and left the stand to perform other duties. Sakura had half a mind to call her manager in order to complain about her rude behavior but decided to drop it and left. The house was dark and still when Sakura arrived home. The faint scents of lavender whisked her senses back to an earlier time. More specifically to their honeymoon on crescent Moon Kingdom Island five years. Sakura paused, instantly feeling bad.

Naruto was already asleep when she arrived upstairs. Sakura took off her dress and accessories before climbing into bed with him. Maybe she could make it up to him. "Hey, sleepyhead" she cooed. She kissed him along his muscular tanned neck. Leaving a trail of kisses leading up to his ear. Naruto shivered at her touch. He opened an unfocused sapphire eye.

"Hmmm…" He yawned. "…hey Sakura-chan" he greeted her sleepily.

"Naruto, sorry about earlier….When I was about to get off my shift, a nurse was running late so of course they had to stay and then…" Sakura went on to give her excuses. Naruto only half-listened mainly because he was tired. That and he really didn't care what she had to say. She had stood him up…again. That's all he needed to know.

After a minute or two of listening, Naruto interrupted Sakura, "I'm kind of tired, Cherry-boo…let's talk tomorrow" Without waiting for her to answer, Naruto turned over and went back to sleep.

Sakura was stunned.

Maybe now and even for a moment Sakura would understand what it is like to be denied Naruto thought.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**TBC?—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CM:** Again, this fic will be centered on Naruto and Sakura but will end with different pairings. Just a heads up to Naru/Saku pairing fans. This story is not intended to anger or mislead fans of the pairing. This is a tragic romance between Sakura and Naruto with no character bashing intended.

**.**


End file.
